New Recruits
by Wassy96
Summary: Takes place a week after 'Sonic's bad morning'. Two Hedgehogs shows up in New Mobotropolis, who were from a region near Downunda with a disastrous story to tell. Can the Freedom Fighters help them? Contains Sonally.
1. Visit and Unexplained disappearances

**Authors Note: Now on to my second story where i introduce my characters, Slam and Jass, as they become Freedom Fighters, so without further do i give you the story titled 'New Recruits'. Enjoy and leave your reviews.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to their respective owners and companies, but i do own Slam and Jass the Hedgehog.**

 **Best regards**

 **Wassy96**

 _Italics: thoughts_

Underline: Communicating

...

 _Story begins_

...

1 Week after Sonic's bad morning

...

 **King Fredrick's Airfield 11:35 AM**

It's was another sunny day in New Mobotropolis, even though it rained yesterday, but enough about that. As usual birds were chirping and children were playing, well all children except for a particular two-tailed fox, because he is currently in a hangar at King Fredrick's airfield, making repairs on his airplane 'The Tornado' after it had a malfunction during its flight yesterday. Tails was currently beneath the plane checking to see what went wrong, while his robot dog T-Pup was standing beside the plane, smiling and with his tail wagging.

"Whew that was hard" Tails said as he wiped the sweat from his head.

"Well at least i got it repaired" Tails said as he stood up and let out a sigh of relief.

"It was the flappers on the right wing witch caused the problem" Tails said. "That, and there is a Haddock in one of the turbines" Tails said looking at the turbine before he took the Haddock out of the turbine.

"How did it get in there anyway?" Tails asked himself. "Hmmm.. better not dwell over that now" Tails concluded.

"WAFF! WAFF!" T-Pup barked happily at Tails.

Tails looked down at T-Pup. "Your absolutely right T-Pup" Tails said as he patted T-Pup's head. (Even though the narrator had no idea what T-Pup actually said).

"Grab the tennis ball, and lets go outside and play catch" Tails said as he walked towards the exit of the hangar while T-Pup ran for the tennis ball with his tail still wagging.

Before Tails and T-Pup could make it out of the hangar, Sonic showed up and walked over to tails with his signature smirk on his muzzle.

"Hey little bro" Sonic said as he high-fived Tails. "How's it going with the Tornado?" Sonic then asked.

"I finally got it repaired" Tails said happily. "it was the flappers on the right wing that were broken" Tails then said.

"That's it?" Sonic asked.

"That, and i found a Haddock in one of the turbines" Tails said as he showed the Haddock to Sonic.

"Weird" Sonic said as looked at the Haddock. "How did that thing even get in there to begin with" Sonic asked, pointing to the Haddock.

"Beats me" Tails shrugged as put the Haddock away for the moment. Sonic and Tails began to walk away from the airfield.

"WAFF! WAFF!" T-Pup suddenly barked and Tails suddenly looked back.

"Oh yeah, i forgot about that" Tails remembered.

"Forgot what?" Sonic asked tails as he saw the tennis ball lie in front of T-Pup.

"I was supposed to play catch with T-Pup after i got the plane repaired" Tails said.

"Can it wait?" Sonic asked. "Cause Uncle Chuck said he wanted us to meet him at his Diner in 10 minutes" sonic the said as he tapped on his wrist, pretending to tap at a wrist watch.

"I Suppose i can" Tails replied as he looked at T-Pup who had a sad look on his face. T-Pup then began to whimper as Tails knelt down to him. " Sorry T-Pup, but i have to go with Sonic" Tails said to T-Pup.

T-Pup whimpered some more as he folded his ears to the back of his head and looked down.

"but" Tails said and T-Pup looked up at Tails. "You can always come with us to Chuck's Diner" Tails Said.

That made T-Pup happy, his tongue came out of his mouth, and his tail started to wag happily. Then suddenly, T-Pup tackled Tails onto the ground as he started to lick Tails' face.

"Okay okay T-Pup, Enough" Tails laughed as he pushed T-Pup off him. with a little help from Sonic, Tails got up from the ground and Tails began to dust himself off.

Sonic and Tails nodded at each other before the trio headed towards Chuck's Diner to see what Uncle Chuck had in store for our heroes. _"I wonder what Uncle Chuck needs us for"_ Sonic though in his head.

...

 **Earlier at Freedom HQ 11:30 AM**

In the meeting room, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy and Rotor looked on, as Sally Acorn was in deep thoughts after she read the newest report from the Downunda Freedom Fighters. Sonic left before he heard the report, because he received a call from Uncle chuck telling him to find Tails, Who was repairing The Tornado all morning. Get Tails and meet Chuck at his Diner.

"How can an entire city's populace disappear without a single trace" Sally thought out loud as the paced around in the meeting room.

The other Freedom Fighters looked at each other with no idea on how to respond to Sally's question. Bunnie then stod up and looked at Sally and was about to answer Until Sally stopped pacing.

"I..I I mean it just doesn't make any sense" Sally Said uneasily as she began pacing again. Bunnie then spoke.

"Ah' dont know Sally-girl" Bunnie told Sally. "Maybe thiz iz just another trick from Eggman to throw uz off yez?" Antoine added.

Sally then looked at Bunnie and Antoine with an unsure look.

"I..I don't know" Sally said worriedly. "A lot of thing's has happened in such short time. I mean, the Death Egg, Antoine's coma, Nicole's exile and your disappearance" Sally said pointing to Bunnie. "And now this!?" She said gesturing to the report on the conference table

"Your robitization" Bunnie said as she looked worried at her best friend.

"Exactly!" Sally suddenly yelled as Bunnie came up to Sally and pulled her into a hug. Sally then began to cry a little.

"Aww Sally-girl" Bunnie whispered as she stroked Sally's hair. "You have through too much lately. maybe you should take a break..."

"I can't" Sally interrupted. "I have so much work that need to be done"

"Now Sally-girl" Bunnie said sternly as she grabbed Sally by her shoulders and looked at her best friend. "Who evah said you have to do everything by yourself. Your stressing yourself to the point of breakdown, i mean have you even talked to Sonic about your problems?"

"N..no i haven't" Sally Choked out.

"Then you should or ah will. Sonic is probably worried sick about you" Bunnie said sternly. "go out and see what sugar-hog is up to, and let us take care of the rest, okay, Sal"?

Sally, now calmed down and thought about what bunnie had just told her. Somewhere in Sally's inner conscience, Sally thought that Bunnie was indeed right about what she had just said.

"I..I" Sally choked out. "Your right Bunnie. "I have overworked myself lately, and I'm sorry a have to put you all through this..."

"Don't sweat it sugar" Bunnie reassured "Now go find sugar-hog and Tails and see what they are up to"

Sally let out a sigh. "Thanks Bunnie" Sally Said. "I needed that talk"

"Ma'h pleasure sugar" Bunnie Said as Sally made a leave for the exit.

After Sally left, the rest of the group began to look deeply into the report about the ghost-town of Westunda.

"Sally's right about one thing" Rotor said.

"Right about what Rotor?" Amy asked as she looked over at Rotor's research.

"It just doesn't make any sense at all" Rotor said. " I mean, how can an entire city's populace just disappear without making a single noise?" Rotor questioned.

"Beats me Rotor" Amy shrugged. "But the more we look into it, the more we find out, right, Bunnie?"

"Your right Amy" Bunnie said as the Freedon fighters began to investigate the case.

...

 **Outside Uncle Chuck's Diner 11:43 AM**

"Hey boys!" Someone shouted. Sonic and Tails turned their heads to Sally Acorn approach smiling.

"Yo Sal" Sonic waved.

"Hey Aunt Sally" Tails greeted.

"WAFF! WAFF!" T-Pup barked happily.

Sally smiles at the three of them. Then she began to tense up a little, which Sonic Noticed.

"Sal?" Sonic softly asks and Sally looks at him "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm Fine" Sally lied. Sonic knew that Sally was lying, but decided not to push any further on the subject.

"hey um, Sally?" Tails asked.

"Yes Tails?" Sally answered.

"What, are you doing here?" Tails asked as Sonic wrapped his arm around Sally's waist.

"I just wanted to see what you boys were doing" Sally answered as she ruffled Tails' head.

"Didn't you have a meeting with our friends to attend Sally?" Sonic asked

"I Allowed Bunnie to take charge" Sally answered.

"Okay" Sonic answered as he looked at the entrance to Chucks Diner.

"Should we go in?" Sonic asked

"Lets" Sally and tails Said in unison.

"WAFF!" T-Pup barked.

Sonic then opened the doors to the Diner and the others follows him inside. once inside they see Uncle Chuck standing behind the counter with a smile on his face. But he was not alone, because sitting on barstools were two Hedgehogs and they turned their heads and looked at them.

The male Hedgehog was muscular build and he had brown fur, and had cream colored chest and muzzle, and his eyes were blue, and He has a little dark brown mustache and a little beard on his chin beneath his chin, and he was wearing a black tanktop and midnight blue jeans and he was wearing black and red sneakers and black velvet gloves.

The female Hedgehog was Slim and athletic build completed with an hourglass figure and her eyes were grey, she had light blue fur and has a tuft of dark brown hair on her forehead. she was wearing a white T-shirt with a brown leatherjacket, sand colored pants, a brown fanny pack on her left hip and a whip on her right hip, dark brown boots and a dark brown fedora hat beside her on the counter.

"Sonic, Tails and Princess Sally" Chuck greeted as he came out from behind the counter.

"there are someone i want you to meet" Chuck concluded as he gestured to the two Hedgehogs who was now standing up.

...

 **Authors Note: Well that was chapter 1 of 'New Recruits'. I hope you enjoyed it, cause in the next chapter were gonna find out more about the "mysterious" Hedgehogs and a shocking revelation about their history. Leave your reviews and I'll see you in chapter 2 'Meeting and flashbacks'**


	2. Meetings and flashbacks

_Italics: thoughts and flashbacks_

Underline: Communicating

...

 _Story continues_

...

 **Inside Uncle Chucks Diner 11:45 AM**

"Sonic, Tails, Princess Sally" Chuck greeted as he came out from behind the counter.

"There are someone i want you to meet" Chuck concluded as he gestured to the two hedgehogs who was now standing.

"The lady over here is Colorado Jack the Hedgehog" Chuck said as he gestured to the female hedgehog. "And this is Slam the Hedgehog" He then said as he gestured to the male hedgehog

Sonic, Sally and Tails looked at the strangers. Tails on the other hand looked at the female hedgehog and smiled. "Hi Jack, i never thought to see you here" Tails greeted exited.

"Hey Tails" Colorado Jack greeted with a smile as she put her hat on. "It's good to see you again".

Sonic and Sally looked at each other in confusion. Then Sally spoke up.

"Oh, where are my manners" Sally said as she went over to the new hedgehogs. "On behalf of The Republic of Acorn, i officially welcome you to New Mobotropolis" Sally then said as she shook their hands.

"And you need no introduction, princess" Slam said as he bowed and kissed Sally's hand. "You are even more beautiful than i...

"Hey, back off!" Sonic said and shoved Slam away from Sally.

"Your just jealous cause you don't have my reputation" Slam smirked.

"Jealous? Moi? HAH!" Sonic Said. "you'd wish you had the reputation as Hero of New Mobotropolis, Like me" he said pointing to himself

"You'd better get used to the fact that when I'm around, I'll be the God of New Mobotropolis" Slam said as he crossed his arms and smirked at Sonic.

Sally and Colorado Jack rolled their eyes. Colorado Jack approached Sonic.

"Never mind my stupid brother Sonic" Colorado Jack said. "It's just Slam's ego getting the better of him".

"Yeah, he just don't have the guts to stand up to me" Sonic said.

Tails and T-Pup walked up to sonic.

"Comes from someone who doesn't have the guts to stand up to his own girlfriend, HAH!" Slam smirked. " What a hero"

A fight could easily break out between the two hedgehogs, that is until Sally stepped in between them.

"Ok enough the both of you!" Sally interrupted. "I'm sure you two are here on a serious matter" she said to Slam and Colorado Jack.

"Yeah but first" Sonic said before he Looked at Tails "How do you know her little bro?" he then asked as he gestured over to Colorado Jack.

"Well, it all happened while you were in space Sonic" Tails told Sonic.

"Can it wait Tails?" Sally asked. "I'd like to hear the story, but we have to hear what reason they are here for"

Tails was saddened for not being able to tell the story, he nodded his head at Sally who proceeded to speak with Slam and Colorado Jack.

"Now then" Sally Said as she clasped her hands together. "what are the reason you two are here?"

Slam and Colorado Jack both frowned at this. Colorado Jack then spoke. "You all are familiar with the little town of Westunda?"

Sally became pale. That's the exact same city she read about in the report this morning. Sally then pulled herself together and nodded.

"Yep" Tails nodded is head in response.

"What about it?" Sonic responded.

Chuck nodded his head.

"Is it about the mysterious disappearances?" Sally Suddenly asked.

Slam and Colorado Jack looked at each other surprised, Sonic, Tails and Uncle Chuck also looked surprised. Slam Crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow while he stared at Sally. "How do you know about this?"

Sally tensed as Slam looked at her. "I do know it happened under mysterious circumstances. And about who did it, we do not know anything about"

Sonic approached Sally. Sonic then wrapped an arm around her waist.

"And who told you about this?" Colorado Jack asked. "For all we know, Slam and i are the only ones who made it out of the town"

Sally cleared her throat before she answered. "We received a report from the Downunda Freedom Fighters after they discovered it this morning..."

"Oh! so they decided to show up while the show was getting good" Slam interrupted.

"HEY!" Sonic yelled at Slam. "Don't interrupt Sally while she's takling"

"And i still can't believe your feud with the Downunda FF's still gets to you" Colorado Jack added irritated.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for interrupting princess" Slam Apologized.

"That's okay" Sally said, dismissing the subject. "Anyway Sir Charles?"

"Yes Sally?" Uncle chuck asked.

"Could you get my brother to assemble the council, i think they want to hear the whole story" Sally said.

"I'll get it done right away" Uncle Chuck said as he went out of the diner to assemble the council. While every one was still in the diner, the haddock Tails hid in his tails fell onto the floor. Tails immediately picked it up.

"Tails?" Sally asked Tails as he looked at her. "Where did you get that haddock from?"

"It was in the turbine of the Tornado" Tails answered. "I still have no idea it got in there"

"WAFF! WAFF" T-Pup barked happily.

"You have no idea T-Pup" Tails said. Slam looked between Tails and T-Pup.

"You actually understand that thing?!" Slam asked Tails as he pointed to T-Pup.

T-Pup Sneered at Slam before He attacked him. T-Pup tackled Slam on the floor, biting his leg and barking at him angrily. Sally and Tails was shocked while Sonic and Colorado Jack rolled onto the floor laughing hysterically. Tails then approached Slam and the angry, robotic dog before he tried to get his dog off Slam.

"T-Pup!" Tails said. "I think he's had enough.

"You think?!" Slam asked as Tails pulled T-Pup off him.

"Aahahaha! that was priceless" Sonic laughed after he got up on his feet. Sally approached Sonic and slapped the back of his head.

"Would you grow up Sonic" Sally scolded. "You know it's rude to laugh at other peoples misfortune".

"But it's still funny as hell" Sonic laughed before he regained himself.

"I couldn't agree more Sonic, Slam really had that coming for years" Colorado Jack laughed as Slam glared at sonic and his sister, he looked like he could tear sonic apart in a second. (But more of that later)

"Don't we have a meeting to get to?" Slam asked with a little anger and a frown that is similar an eight year old's.

"Oh yeah, we do" Sally remembered as she took Sonic's hand into hers.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked excitingly.

"Probably Slam's prima-donna show to end" Colorado Jack said which earned a laugh from Sonic and Tails.

"Haha, very funny" Slam said sarcastically as he got up on his feet before he went with the group.

The whole group left the diner for the meeting with the council so Slam and Colorado Jack could explain the situation to the councilors.

...

 **Inside the Acorn council room in Castle Acorn 12:55 PM**

Once Sonic, Sally, Tails, Colorado Jack and Slam entered the council room, they saw Sally's brother, King Elias Acorn. Tails' mother Rosemary Prower. Sonic's uncle, Sir Charles Hedgehog. Mina Mongoose's Mother, Isabella Mongoose. Dylan the porcupine, Penelope the Platypus and Hamlin the Pig. Bunnie, Amy, Antoine and Rotor were also present. King Elias then proceeded to open the meeting.

"The meeting about the mysterious disappearances in Westunda is now in session!" Elias declared.

"Can you two tell us exactly what happened?" Rosemary asked Slam and Colorado Jack.

Colorado Jack then approached the council before she spoke. "Sure we can Councillor Rosemary" Colorado Jack answered.

Slam then walked up to his sister who had tears in her eyes. "The story we are about to tell you contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by yours truly. So do not try anything you hear at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up" Slam told the 'audience'.

 _Flashback._  
 _3rd person._

 _The town of Westunda is nothing much, except it is unique in one particular way. It is one of the few places on Mobius where Mobians and Overlanders could live together in harmony. The town itself resembled a wild west town you would typically find in a western movie. In the late afternoon we find a brown Hedgehog pulling a large crate. He approached a white female koala at the local air-strip with black ears and blue eyes. She was wearing red boots and gloves. The Koala was non other than Barby Koala._

 _"Still trying to impress me Slam?" Barby asked with a smirk._

 _"Not really" Slam responded as he kept pulling the heavy crate. "Just delivering your supplies"._

 _"That crate must be heavy" Barby said._

 _"The crate only weighs 365 Ibs". Slam said with a shrug._

 _"350 Ibs!" Barby asked in shock and Slam nodded "Phew.. Talk about heavy lifting"._

 _"About the crates" Slam said which got Barby's attention. "That will be 60 Mobiums" He then said after he had helped her get the crate onto the Jeep._

 _"Here ya' go" Barby said as she handed him the money. "That should do it"._

 _"Alrighty then. I'll see you around" Slam said as he walked off. Just before he left, Barby had grabbed his arm and made him turn around to look at her._

 _"Wait! What about your feud with Walt? Barby asked Slam which made look down with a frown. Slam and Walt have not been on best terms lately, cause' Slam believed Walt owed him money for a deal they made sometime ago. Slam then looked back at her and sighed._

 _"Like i said Barby. what's between me and Walt is, well between me and Walt" Slam stated which made her frown._

 _"I know Slam" Barby said. "But can't you at least talk to him, maybe you will come to an agreement?"._

 _"I don't know Barby" Slam answered as he rubbed the back of his head. Barby then approached Slam. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Slam blushed deep red._

 _"Please, do it for me?" Barby asked as she released Slam._

 _"Alright, I'll think about it" Slam answered. "Look, i better get going"._

 _"Yeah me too" Barby said. "Say hi to CJ (Colorado Jack) for me"._

 _"I will and good luck with your freedom fighting" Slam said as he turned to leave._

 _"Thanks" Barby said as she turned on the jeep and headed back to her group._

 _At the evening in Slam and Colorado jack's cabin we find Colorado jack sitting at her desk in their living room researching a book about ancient artifacts. suddenly Slam opened the door and entered the cabin and_ _lay down on the couch, exhausted._

 _"Boy you look tired" Colorado Jack said as she turned her head and looked at her brother._

 _"You could say that" Slam said as he closed his eyes. "That's what you get when you have to drag all of Wes Weasly's cargo to his costumers"._

 _"You know, you don't have to work for him, Slam" Colorado Jack Told him. "You have the strength, the will to keep going and the potential to become a freedom fighter"._

 _"And what about you, Jack?" Slam asked with one eye open. "Independent treasure hunters like you don't get much for a living if you don't make profit on anything you recover"_

 _"That's because those artifacts i find does not belong to me" Colorado Jack said. "They belong to all people of Mobius to share"._

 _"You mean a dusty old museum". Slam retorted with a smile._

 _"Yes! That's what i meant" Colorado Jack retorted with a yell._

 _"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry" Slam apologized. they both went into silence. Suddenly an idea went into Slam's head._

 _"Jack, I'm afraid i have been thinking" Slam admitted._

 _"that's a dangerous pastime for you, Slam" Colorado Jack said"_

 _"I know" Slam said. "but the wheels in my head have been turning, you see why don't we take a short break?"_

 _Colorado Jack dropped her book and became wide eyed at her brothers suggestion. "Why should we take a break so suddenly?" Colorado Jack asked._

 _"Because i think it would be good for us to relieve the stress we have carried over the last few weeks" Slam explained. "Plus, you need to get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things in life"._

 _"And what might that be?" Colorado Jack asked._

 _"Like, enjoying your life and just kick back and relax" Slam explained. "So... Any suggestions on where we should go?" he then asked._

 _Colorado Jack then took a photography of her and Tails that was standing on her desk. Tails and her were smiling on the picture which was taken in front of the tornado. A smile was forming on her face as an idea went into her head._

 _"How about we visit Tails and his friend in New Mobotropolis?" Colorado Jack suggested._

 _"Whatever floats your boat Jack" Slam shrugged. "I've always wanted to meet Sonic"._

 _"Then it's official" Colorado Jack stated. "We'll leave for New Mobotropolis tomorrow morning"._

 _Later that evening, they started to pack everything they needed on their trip, and after that they had dinner. After they had eaten, they got ready to go to bed then suddenly they heard some screams coming from the town._

 _"Did you hear that?" Slam asked._

 _"Yeah" Colorado Jack answered. "It sounds like the noise is coming from town"._

 _They both went out onto their porch, and what they saw was terrifying. They saw a black Scorpion-Bot with bright yellow eye's with a scorpion-tail which it used to vaporize it's victims and it also have a scorpion-mouth which it used to grab people with. One thing they noticed is that the Scorpion-Bot have three golden rings on each of it's legs._

 _"What the hell is that?!" Colorado Jack asked._

 _"I don't know but it sure is ugly" Slam answered._

 _"You wont say that after I'm done with you faker" a voice came._

 _Both Slam and Colorado Jack turned to their right and saw a green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket, green sneakers and red sunglasses._

 _"Who are you?" Slam asked._

...

 **Authors Note: Sorry but i had to end the chapter here because it took me over 2 months to write and i have been in a stressful period. I hope you enjoyed because in the next chapter were gonna see Slam and Colorado Jack (Or let's just call her CJ for short) take on Scourge and the Scorpion-Bot, and there is something weird about the Destructix which will be revealed in due time. Leave your reviews and i will see you in Chapter 3.**


	3. Fight Night in Westunda

_Italics: Thoughts and flashbacks_

Underline: Communicating

...

 _Flashback continues_

...

 _"Who are you?" Slam asked._

 _"It's evil Sonic!" CJ exclaimed._

 _"I don't go by that lame name anymore" The hedgehog said. "My name is Scourge!" Scourge then turned to the robot and asked. "Have you scanned the area?!"._

 _The Robot replied with it's robot noises._

 _And with that, Scourge had knocked Slam into the dirt using his triple-spin. Scourge stood triumphantly over Slam and smirked down at him._

 _"HAHAHAAA! ALL HAIL THE KING BABY" Scourge Laughed_

 _"CJ!" Slam said as CJ turned her head towards Slam_

 _"Yes?" CJ asked._

 _"Get our stuff immediately and prep the plane for takeoff, We are leaving tonight!" Slam ordered._

 _"And what about you?" CJ asked._

 _"I'll deal with the fresh prince of Moebius" Slam said as he kicked Scourge away from him before he stood up. CJ Then ran toward their plane._

 **(Authors note: What a pun Slam, what a pun)**

 _Slam and Scourge were glaring at each other in their respective fighting stances. Scourge saw CJ run towards her and Slam's cabin._

 _"Scorpion-Bot!" Scourge shouted. "Get the girl"_

 _The Scorpion-Bot obliged and went after CJ._

 _"Now it's your turn" Scourge smirked at Slam_

 _"Bring it, punk!" Slam retorted as they both lunged at each other._

 **(With Colorado Jack)**

 _CJ was seen running towards their cabin, but just before she could get there the cabin was destroyed by the Scorpion-Bot in a big explosion that send CJ sprawling to the ground. CJ got up from the ground and glared at the Scorpion-Bot._

 _"You destroyed my home and all of my books was in there!" CJ shouted. "I'm gonna break you in half for ruining my research"_

 _The Scorpion-Bot replied with it's robot noises._ _"Alright, let's dance" CJ said as she took out her whip and charged at the Scorpion-Bot._

 **(Back to Slam)**

 _Scourge kept on going with his triple-spins and Slam was dodging everything Scourge was throwing at him._

 _"Why. Won't. You. Go. Down!?" Scourge breathed exhausted each time he used his triple spin on Slam. He then landed on his feet, glaring at Slam "I conquered a whole planet on my own! I fought Sonic and Shadow to a standstill"_

 _"Damn, you really are sad" Slam mocked_

 _"Are you trying to piss me off" Scourge snarled._

 _"Nope, you are doing that great yourself" Slam mocked, Again. "And may i please congratulate you for your efforts..."_

 ** _WHAM!_**

 _Before Slam got to finish as he was punched by Scourge in the jaw. Slam flew 4 meters before he made a somersault backwards and landed on his feet._

 _"Wanna go two out of three, because i got the time..." Slam said_

 _"ARRRGGH!" Scourge yelled in frustration as he charged at Slam again, only for Slam to grab him by the collar of his jacket and smirked at Scourge._

 _"My turn then" Slam smirked as he grabbed hold of Scourge's back while grabbing hold of his neck. Slam then proceeded to lift Scourge in the air before he threw him on the ground as hard as he could, leaving Scourge dazed for a few minutes. Slam looked down at Scourge, he sighed and shook his head before he turned around and left to help his Sister._

 _"What a puny king" Slam laughed. "I'm not surprised if Sonic got the better of you"_

 _"How the hell did he do that" Scourge thought angrily._

 **(With Colorado Jack)**

 _CJ and the Scorpion-Bot were really going at it in their fight, the Scorpion-Bot was damaged during the fight, CJ used her whip to counter the Scorpion-Bot's attacks, but the Scorpion-Bot dodged all of her counter attacks. The Scorpion-Bot fired death rays from it's tail but CJ avoided getting hit and found cover in some ruble. While in cover, CJ recovered the photo of her and Tails_

 _"How am i gonna get to the plane?" CJ thought. "We need to get to New Mobotropolis ASAP" Suddenly out of nowhere, the Scorpion-bot had grabbed her with it's mouth. The Scorpion-Bot glared at her with it's yellow eyes. CJ only smirked at the Scorpion-Bot._

 _"Wanna go two out of three, because..." CJ said._

 _"Hey!" Someone yelled. "That's my line!"_

 _CJ and the Scorpion-Bot turned to see Slam standing there and glaring at the Scorpion-Bot. Slam then charged at the Scorpion-Bot by kicking it's side. The impact made the Robot let go of CJ as she fell to the ground, before she hit the ground though, Slam caught her bridal style._

 _"Damn" Slam breathed._

 _"Close call huh?" CJ asked._

 _"No, You're heavy" Slam mocked. "Remind yourself to lose Som..."_

 ** _SLAP!_**

 _Slam never got to finish his joke as he got slapped by his sister._

 _"Don't you dare finish that sentence" CJ Yelled. "Now, would you be a gentleman and put me down!" Slam then proceeded to put her down._

 _"So, now what?" Slam asked._

 _"I'll get to the hangar and start the plane, while you distract that robot and Scourge" CJ explained. "If Scourge is still around after that butt whooping you gave him"_

 _"Oh!, he is indeed" Slam smirked as he saw Scourge had finally recovered. "You'd better get going, I'm sure Scourge will be pissed, once he gets here"_

 _"Right!" CJ answered as she made a run for the plane, while Slam took a fighting stance as he glared at Scourge._

 _"You're gonna regret that" Scourge snarled._

 _"Why?" Slam mocked._

 _"Because I'm gonna stomp you into submission!" Scourge snarled._

 _"Why?" Slam mocked again._

 _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, IF YOU KEEP THAT UP!" Scourge yelled angrily._

 _"Why?" Slam mocked yet again._

 _"ARRRGGH!" Scourge screamed while he charged Slam, but with perfect timing, Slam kicked Scourge in the chin as Scourge made a somersault backwards before he ran for Slam again. Scourge was just about to hit Slam, but he stopped right in front of him. As Slam attempted to punch Scourge in the head he missed as Scourge managed to sidestep to Slam's right. Scourge then used his triple-spin to knock Slam onto the ground._

 _"Is that the best you can do?" Slam mocked._

 _Scourge used his triple-spin on Slam again. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUP!" He screamed while he attacked Slam with his triple-spin._

 _Meanwhile the Scorpion-Bot came back online after being knocked out. Two of its legs were broken off while its left eye was destroyed. The robot saw CJ at the hangar where she was preparing the plane for take-off. Suddenly, the Scorpion-Bot's communicator started, and the Robot answered._

 **(Authors note: The Scorpion-Bot answer his master in text, while it's master answer in voice)**

 _?: Scorpion-Bot are you there?! Come in!_

 _Scorpion-Bot: AFFIRMATIVE MASTER_

 _?: Any news!?_

 _Scorpion-Bot: I HAVE SCANNED THE ENTIRE WESTUNDA REGION AND SHE IS NOWHERE NEARBY._

 _?: Then get back here! Those Hedgehog's have no matter in my plans. I'll leave a Warp Ring open so you can retreat!_

 _Scorpion-Bot: NEW ASSIGNMENT CONFIRMED, NEW OBJECTIVE, RETURN TO BASE!_

 _Then a Warp Ring opened, the Scorpion-Bot saw this and went through it._

 _Scourge on the other hand saw this and got angry._

 _"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU HUNK OF JUNK!" he screamed at the now disappeared robot before he got punched in the face by Slam._

 _"I have more reasons to scream at that robot than you!" Slam stated before he gestured Scourge to attack him. Before Scourge could attack him, his communicator started and Scourge proceeded to answer it._

 _?: Scourge come in! Answer me!_

 _Scourge: Spooky Von Evil. Any news on her location?_

 _?: Yes! The Scorpion-Bot claims that she is nowhere nearby!_

 _Scourge: WHAT! I've wanted to kill her all day!_

 _?: Sorry but..._

 _Slam tried to punch Scourge in the face, but the green Hedgehog saw this coming and dodged out of the way, he then kicked Slam in the back, sending crashing in to the ground. Scourge returned his attention to his communicator._

 _Scourge: So... what do you want me to do?_

 _?: Return to the base immediately, i got a new assignment for you and the Destructix!_

 _Scourge: Sorry doc' but I'm gonna beat this old man into submission!_

 _?: Like he did to you?_

 _Scourge: W...What!? How do you know that!?_

 _?: I am watching everything from my position, but that is not important, i am opening a Warp Ring and you are going through it!_

 _Scourge: NO I'M NOT!_

 _?: Yes. You. Are._

 _Suddenly, a Warp Ring appeared beneath Scourge before the green Hedgehog fell through it. Slam saw everything transpire before he got up on his feet. Slam looked towards the spot where Scourge was last seen and muttered. "What the hell was that all about". he then ran towards the hangar where CJ was with the plane._

 _"SIS!" Slam yelled._

 _"What!" CJ asked. "Where's Scourge?!"_

 _"Fell through some kind of portal!" Slam answered. "And i think he will be back with more of those robots!"_

 _"I agree!" CJ agreed. "Which is why we should get going!"_

 _Slam then jumped onto the passanger seat. CJ then proceeded to start the plane and drove it to the runway before taking off, heading for their next destination, New Mobotropolis._

 _"Damn" Slam breathed. "What a workout"_

 _"You mean your fight with Scourge?" CJ asked, but she knew what joke was coming from her brother._

 _"No" Slam answered with a little smirk. "Carrying you around"_

 _CJ's eyes grew wide and a scowl escaped her mouth, steam was litterally coming out of her head. But she regained her composure._

 _"If you jump out of this plane. when will you hit the ground?" CJ asked annoyed._

 _"you really want a repeat of the Slam Crater incident?" Slam asked_

 _"I still don't believe that happened" CJ Said, still annoyed by her brothers rude remark._

 _"Whatever" Slam muttered. The siblings didn't say a thing for the remainder of the trip._

 _Flashback ends._

...

 **Inside a secret lab in a secret cave.**

"I am most disappointed in you!" A grim voice said to his henchmen just after they returned from their 'failed' mission. The voice came from a white echidna with yellow eyes. He was wearing purple glasses and a black cape. He was also wearing sports tape on his hands and feet with golden rings on his wrists and ankles. The echidna was Dr. Finitevus. he was currently scolding Scourge and The Destructix for their failed efforts to find Her.

"Forgive us boss." The giant Gorilla, known as Sergeant Simian explained.

"She was just too Sneaky-leaky-deaky." The aviator Frog, known as Flying Frog said.

"Maybe it was not a wise decision to split us up across the whole planet." The ninja Lynx, known as lightning told Finitevus.

"I nearly had the old man stomped, but then you had to interfere!" Scourge yelled.

"So much for the king of Moebius." The blue Hawk, known as Predator Hawk said sarcastically. "Getting beaten by a sloppy Freedom Fighter..."

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Finitevus yelled. "I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES."

Dr. Finitevus then walked over to one of the monitors he used to watch and record The Destructix missions. He then brought up a picture of a red Vixen with brown hair who wore a yellow bow tie on her head and wore black leather.

"Every time i see her treacherous face, the angrier i get." Dr. Finitevus snarled. "I had that power crystal in my possession, then she stole it right under my nose and escaped through one of my Warp Rings."

"She's a CRAAAAAAZY lady." Flying frog said.

"She is indeed" Predador Hawk agreed.

"My suspicions were correct all along." Lightning said. "I knew after some observations, that Fiona was a spy for the Freedom Fighters."

"I'll make her pay for betraying me!" Scourge exclaimed. "She will learn what happens to those to turns against me."

"Patience Scourge, patience." Dr. Finitevus assured. "You will get your revenge in due time, but until then, it will all have to wait."

"WAIT!?" Scourge yelled. "Wait for what!?"

"Why, wait for the right time to strike" Dr. Finitevus explained.

"But the Freedom fighters will know you were behind the attack. They will be coming for you." Sergeant Simian explained.

The focus went to Dr. Finetevus' face so it was focused on his yellow eyes. Dr. Finitevus had an evil grin on his face. "I am counting on it."

...

 **Authors note: man what a chapter. I thought it was gonna be shorter. What are Finitevus plans? And is Fiona truly a spy for the Freedom Fighters? Leave your revievs and you will find out. From here on i may write some one shot stories about Sonic and his friends daily lives. I just need some 'Motivation' or Requests from my readers. See you next time.**

 **Wassy96.**


	4. Discussions

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communicating

...

Story continues

...

 **Inside the Acorn Council room 13:05**

By the time the Slam and CJ had finished their story, the council members began to discuss the matter among themselves. Meanwhile Sonic saw Sally grow uneasy after hearing their story and grew concerned for his girlfriend.

"Sal?" Sonic whispered in concern. Sally turned her head towards him. "Are you ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Sally answered uneasy. She then raised a questionable eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"You look tense." Sonic whispered. Sally's eyes grew wide as Sonic continued. "And i can't help feeling something is bothering..."

"Sonic, you worry to much." Sally interrupted in a whisper. "Its just the meeting, that gets me."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Absolutely." Sally assured.

"If you say so." Sonic whispered.

Sonic and Sally didn't say a word after that. Sonic knew something was up with sally, but he decided to ask her again after the meeting.

After the council were done discussing with themselves, they turned their attention to Slam and CJ so the meeting could begin.

"Alright!" King Elias exclaimed. "We have discussed the matter"

"Can you tell us who Scourge was after?" Sir Charles asked.

"No, we can't" CJ answered.

"They definitely didn't come to meet Slam." Slam said with his arrogance.

Rosemary and the other councilors looked at Slam oddly.

"Does he usually refer himself in third-person Miss Jass?" Rosemary asked CJ.

Before CJ could answer, Porky ahem! I mean 'Hamlin' interrupted.

"Councilor Rosemary!" Hamlin said. "That is completely off topic!"

"Now, now Hamlin." Sir Charles tried to reason. "there's no need to get mad over an off topic question."

"Sir Charles is right Porky." Slam mocked. "You really should stop embarrassing yourself"

"WHAT!" Hamlin shockingly yelled. "How dare you insult a member of the council of Acorn."

"Geez! Who pulled your tail to make you squeal like that." Slam mocked again.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Hamlin yelled. "I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU WILL BE SHARING A CELL WITH GEOFFREY ST. JOHN, UNDERSTAND!"

"HAMLIN!" King Elias yelled towards the meatloaf. I'm sorry i meant 'Pig'. "calm yourself!"

Hamlin calmed himself down, but not without sending a glare towards Slam. At the same time, CJ turned to her brother.

"Slam!" CJ scolded. "Hold back with your insults."

"Hey!" Slam snapped at his sister. "Who put coins in you?"

"That attitude can get us kicked out of the city." CJ argued.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing Mr. Pig." Slam said.

"Good." CJ said. "And you can start calling him his real name from now on, Ok?"

"Yes maam!" Slam complied with a salute.

"Now." Sir Charles explained. "Let's discuss the matter at hand."

"You never did mention the issue in your story." Isabella said.

Slam rose an eyebrow. "What issue?"

Isabella looked towards Slam. "The issue about the disappearances of the populace of Westunda."

CJ the stepped up.

"It's like we said." CJ explained. "We were inside our cabin. We heard screaming and we went outside to check it out. Once there, we saw no one but Scourge and that Robot..."

"That still doesn't explain anything about the disappearances!" Hamlin interrupted.

"HAMLIN!" Rosemary yelled. She then turned towards CJ. "Sorry about him but, he is right about one thing though. You never did explain about how the population disappeared."

Slam then walked slowly up to the councilors before he spoke. "That's because we don't know excactly how it happened."

The whole room was shocked to hear that. Slam continued. "But i know that robot is behind it."

"That might be true." Isabella agreed. "But, we need evidence to back it up."

"The evidence is, that the Robot was behind the disappearances!" Slam stated.

"Do you have evidence to confirm those claims?" Sir Charles asked.

CJ frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry but we don't have any of that."

Sally then stepped forward. "The Downunda Freedom Fighters are investigating the whole town as we speak..."

"Who gave you permission to speak 'princess'?" Hamlin interrupted.

"Who gave 'you' to speak Hamlin?" King Elias countered. Hamlin glared at the king then sally before he slumped back into his seat in defeat, mumbling something. Elias then looked towards his sister. "Now then, as you were telling us."

"hmm... yes, as i was saying." Sally started. "The Downunda Freedom Fighters are looking into this as we speak.

Sally then looked towards Slam and CJ. "Meanwhile we should figure out what to do with you two while you are here."

A brown Lynx wearing a purple dress known as NICOLE, suddenly materialized into the council room.

"I have an incoming transmission from the Downunda Freedom Fighters" NICOLE told the council.

"Put them through" King Elias ordered.

NICOLE turned on the holographic transmitter, and it showed a projection of Walt Wallabee. Slam Spoke up.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Slam teased. "You know, we could have used your help 14 hours ago."

Walt: Slam! Colorado Jack! We thought you two disappeared along along with the population.

?: Then why did you not call for our help Slam.

Slam: Barby?

Barby: G'day Slam, CJ. It's good to see you're still alive. Still, why did you not call for our help.  


Slam: We did not have the time,Scourge and that Scorpion-bot would have killed us if we did.

King Elias: This is no time for a happy reunion. So did you find something?

Walt: I'm sorry mate, but we found nothing.

Rosemary: Nothing?

Walt: Nothing at all, mate. Wait! Did you say a robot did this?

CJ: Yep, and Scourge was in the mix too.

King Elias: Is this all you have to report?

Walt: Yes, we'll call back in case we find something.

King Elias: You're welcome to do so. NICOLE. End transmission.

NICOLE ended the transmission before she dematerialized out of the room. King Elias turned to Slam and CJ.

"Now" King Elias said. "What to do with you two."

"I may have an idea your majesty!" Tails suddenly piped up.

 _"This better not be what i think it is"_ Sally thought.

"very well Tails Prower you have the floor." King Elias Stated.

Tails stepped beside CJ in front of the council.

"Maybe with my mom's permission, they could be staying at my house and..."

"Tails?" Rosemary interrupted, and Tails turned his head towards hos mother. "Can i talk to you after the meeting?"

"Sure mom" Tails answered uncertain.

 _"Phew!"_ Sally thought

"Was that all you had to say Tails Prower?" King Elias asked the Fox.

"Um... Yes, your majesty." Tails answered. "I'm done."

"Very well, with their living accommodation issues settled." King Elias said. "We can now wrap up this meeting ASAP by voting on the motion to let the freedom fighters join Slam and Colorado Jack in the investigation of the situation in Westunda. all in favor?"

"The porky's sake, he better not vote No" Slam thought out loud as he sent a brief glare at Hamlin.

And now the votes.

Dylan: Abstained  
Penelope: Nay  
Hamlin: Nay  
King Elias: Yay  
Rosemary: Nay  
Sir Charles: Yay  
Isabella: Abstained

"And with three against two. The motion will not pass" King Elias stated. Slam and CJ both frowned at that. "But you are welcome to stay in New Mobotropolis for as long as you need. Meeting adjourned"

All the councillors got up from their seat went out of the building. Rosemary went over to her son and motioned him to follow her out of the building. When they got outside, Rosemary spoke up.

"Tails?" Rosemary asked. "Are you sure you want them to live with us? Not that i mind at all."

"Absolutely mom." Tails answered. "If you don't mind then what do you wanna talk with me about?"

"It's Slam." Rosemary answered.

"What about him?" Tails questioned.

"Did you not see how he roasted Hamlin?" Rosemary Asked. "If he provokes your father that way, it can only mean trouble for the both of us."

"Don't worry Mrs. Prower." A feminine voice came from behind. the Prowers turned their heads to see CJ approach them. "Because if he gets to that, I'll deal with him."

"Thank you miss Jass." Rosemary said. "By the way, where is your brother?"

"Making himself look like a fool in town somewhere" CJ answered.

"Hey!" A deep voice yelled from the distance. The three turned to see Slam approach. "I'm not a fool!"

"No, you're just old." Tails joked. Rosemary laughed at her sons remark as CJ approached her.

"Just do what Tails did, and you'll be just fine." CJ Assured.

"Thanks." Rosemary answered as she turned to the Hedgehogs. "We should get you two properly moved in. Tails and i will show around to show you what our city has to offer."

"Sounds good to me" CJ said. "what about you Slam?"

"Sounds good." Slam said. "But after the tour, i could really use a nap, cause a planetrip like that do things to a Hedgehog like me."

"Like growing you twenty years older." Tails joked again, making both Rosemary and CJ laugh.

"If you keep that up, you're not gonna make it to twenty." Slam warned. Tails gulped.

"Allright Rosemary." CJ Said. "Show us around, cause i too could really use a nap, as I was the one who controlled the plane."

"The important thing is that i got here safe and sound." Slam stated as Tails and Rosemary started walking towards the city centre, with Slam and CJ following.

...

 **Authors note: And that was chapter 4. In the next chapter, we are gonna focus on Sonic and Sally's date, so my OC's are not gonna be the main focus there. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Wassy96.**


	5. Sonic and Sally's date

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communicating

...

Story continues

...

 **Creme de la Creme 17:55**

Walking, while holding in hands, Sonic and Sally were heading towards the French-themed restaurant for a nice, relaxing date. While they were walking, Sally frowned and looked sad. Sonic _spoke_ up.

"Something on your mind Sal?"

"Huh?". Sally spoke before she shook her head and answered her boyfriend. "No, not really".

"Are you sure". Sonic asked worried.

"Yes I'm sure." Sally answered.

"Cause you have been tense all day." Sonic explained.

"I said I'm fine!" Sally snapped. Sonic looked shocked. Sally got her temper under control, and apologized to Sonic. "Sonic, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be" Sonic waved off the apology. Sonic the saw the restaurant. "Hey, Look, there it is! Let's get some chow."

They entered the restaurant, and approached a waiter who was in charge of reservations. The waiter looked at the couple.

"Do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked.

"A table for two" Sonic answered. "Reservation, named Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Let. Let me see. Hmmm. Ah, yes, there it is. It's said here, that you got a reservation here at 18:00 PM." The waiter explained. He motioned the couple to follow him. "Please, follow me."

The waiter led them to a their table. when they got there, the waiter told them. "Here is your table, and i hope that you have a pleasant evening."

"We will, thanks." Sally said as she sat down at the table. Sonic then sat down at the table.

A minute after they sat down, a waiter came with two menu-cards. The waiter spoke.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"I'll just have a glass of water." Sally said

"Me too." Sonic said.

"Very well." The waiter spoke. "I'll be back with your drinks, and here are your menu cards" The waiter left.

"Soooo." Sonic said. Sally looked at him. "What do you think of the newcomers."

"I don't know sonic." Sally expressed her concern. "I'm concerned about Tails' idea."

"Is it the idea about letting them stay at Prowers?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic." Sally said. "You saw how Slam had a go on Hamlin. If he did that to Amadeus or Rosemary, then..."

"CJ is gonna handle him." Sonic interrupted. "She has in fact known him for her whole life, and he is her brother after all."

"Your right Sonic." Sally admitted. Shock and realization appeared on Sally's face and gasps was heard in the whole restaurant. Costumers and staff members all stared at Sally about what she just said. _"Oh my gosh, i did not just say that!"_

"You said i was right!?" Sonic asked shockingly, yet he was joking.

"Yes. Yes i did." Sally answered. "You're never gonna let this go, are you?" She added with a giggle.

"Nope." Sonic answered with a snicker. The door to the restaurant opened, and in came Mina Mongoose along with her boyfriend, Ash Mongoose.

"Whew". Mina said. "I have been looking forward to get some dinner, don't you Ash?" She then asked.

"yeah." Ash answered. "Especially after meeting that jerk to Slam."

"Ash!" Mina scolded. "Stop it. Besides, you did ask for it yourself."

"Well he shouldn't have made a move for my girlfriend!" Ash argued as both he and Mina were gestured to the table right beside Sonic and Sally.

"Sonic! Sally!" Mina greeted cheerfully.

"yo Mina! Ash!" Sonic greeted back.

"Hey Mina. Hey Ash." Sally greeted as well.

Mina walked over to Sally.

"Look Sally." Mina started. "I'm sorry about NICOLE and..."

"It's ok Mina." Sally assured. "You made it up to NICOLE and your mother got her reinstated into the city, so you have nothing to apologize for."

"I know, but i still feel guilty about it all." Mina said.

"Well it's all in the past now." Ash assured. "You shouldn't dwell over the past like that."

"Like the wedgie Slam gave you?" Mina teased.

"No way!" Sonic laughed. "He did that?" he then asked in laughter.

"Yes." Ash mumbled.

"Why did he do it Mina?" Sally asked, annoyed at her own boyfriends childish acts.

"After Slam greeted me by kissing my hand, Ash went up to him and pushed him away from me and that's when he gave Ash the wedgie at the marketplace." Mina explained.

"It's a good thing Your Foxy friend stopped him, otherwise things would have gotten ugly." Ash explained.

Sonic rose an eyebrow.

"You mean Tails?" Sonic asked. Ash nodded.

"Sonic and i should have a word with Slam about his behavior at our meeting tomorrow." Sally suggested.

A waiter came over to Sonic and Sally's table.

"Have you decided what you want to order?" The waiter asked. They both nodded.

"We'd like to order us both the dish of the day." Sonic replied.

"Very good sir." The waiter responded before he left for the restaurant kitchen to deliver their orders to the chefs.

Sonic and Sally sat at their table and chatted while their food was being prepared. Sally grew tense once again and Sonic noticed this.

"Okay sally, seriously what's wrong with you?" Sonic asked worried.

"Nothing." Sally replied.

"No, it's something." Sonic corrected.

"It's not." Sally said annoyed.

"Sally, please." Sonic pleaded. "I'm worried."

"Don't be." Sally assured.

"Well i am." Sonic whispered.

At that time, their food came, and they started eating. After they were done, they talked for 20 minutes or so before Sonic paid the waiter and the couple left the Restaurant and Sonic scooped the Princess up in his arms and ran back to Castle Acorn at full speed.

...

 **Castle Acorn 20:30**

The couple just arrived at the gates to the castle. Sonic then spoke.

"Here you Sal." Sonic said as he put her on the ground. Sally tensed up again.

"Ok sally, what the heck is wrong?" Sonic demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with me Sonic." Sally snapped.

"Yes! There is!" Sonic argued.

"No"

"Yes"

"NO! SONIC THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!"

Sonic looked shocked as tears formed in Sally's eyes she started sniffling.

"Sal?" Sonic asked concerned just as Sally threw herself at her boyfriend and hugged him tightly and started to cry hysterically. The stress she had let boil inside and strain her relationship with Sonic finally came out like a burst dam. Sonic hugged her back and stroke her hair.

"Wow Sally, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." Sonic whispered.

"No sonic." Sally whimpered. "I should apologize for not telling you."

"Telling me?" Sonic questioned.

"About what's bothering me." Sally admitted. Sonic let go and looked at her.

"Sally?" Sonic asked. "What's bothering you?"

"All the events that happened." Sally whimpered. "Antoine's coma, Bunnie's disappearance and..."

"Your robotizization." Sonic finished for her.

"Exactly!" Sally wailed. "And i can't help but to think that it may happen again.

"Sally." Sonic said, putting a hand on her cheek. "whatever happened has happened and we can't change that. But you need to remember what Mina did in the past and learn from that and besides you have me, Tails, Bunnie, and the Freedom Fighters to talk with too. Don't let your fear boil up into anger and hate, because nobody is gonna gain anything from it on the long run."

Sally was shocked about what Sonic just said. "Wow Sonic." Sally said as she dried her tears. "You are right."

"Two times in a day, new record." Sonic joked. Sally laughed.

"Sonic?" Sally asked. "Can i ask you a favor?"

"You bet you can, Sal." Sonic replied.

"Could you stay with me tonight?" Sally asked.

"Sure thing Sal." Sonic replied.

"Thanks." Sally said as she embraced him and then pulled him into a deep kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute, before they broke apart, they smiled at each other before they entered the castle spend the night in each others company.

...

 **Authors Note: Chapter 5, wow didn't expect to get a chapter this long. And further note, we are nearing the end of the story . In the next chapter we are see how Slam and Colorado Jack are gonna cope with their staying at the Prowers. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Wassy96.**


	6. Living with the Prowers

**Authors note: This chapter is gonna contain strong and foreign language and hilarious yet controversial topics. Just so you are warned.**

 _Italics: Thoughts and flashbacks_

Underline: Communication

...

Story continues.

...

 **Prowers residence 17:32 (This takes place at the same time as Sonic and Sally's date.)**

The front door to the Prowers residence opened. Tails walked in first, and he looked tired. Tails Immediately went into the living-room and laid himself on the couch, and started to doze off. A few seconds later, Slam and Colorado Jack (Or let's call her Jass) came in, lookin' exhausted. Lastly, Rosemary came in with groceries.

"What a day." Jass Said exhausted.

"You're right on that." Slam agreed, also exhausted. "It reminds me of what Papa always used to say." He continued as he looked up.

"What did he use to say, Slam?" Rosemary asked.

"He always said..." Slam explained as he remembered his Papa's 'wisdom'.

"Oh crap, here we go." Jass said.

Flashback begins

 _We go 15 years into the past, here we see a tall light-blue Hedgehog with a black curly mustache, looking down at a 5 year old Slam._

 _"Junior." Slam's father said in a British accent. "Always remember that work is a reward on it's own. But since you have slaved away with cleanup since this morning, I won't deny you a solid amount of beating." He told as he took out a carpet beater and held it firmly in his hands, as he prepared to swing it at his son. "Bend over."_

 _Slam's father then swung the carpet beater at Slam._

 ** _WHAM!_**

Flashback ends

 _"WAAAAH!"._ Slam whipped his head back into the moment as he saw a shocked expression on Rosemary's face, he then breathed out. "Ah, these memories, well I'm gonna take a nap." He said as he turned to the guest room for a nap. After Slam left, Rosemary turned to Jass.

"That actually happened?" Rosemary asked flabbergasted.

"You have no idea." Jass replied with a sigh, as she turned and saw that Tails had fallen asleep on the couch. "Must've been a hard day for Tails."

"yeah." Rosemary agreed. "We should let him sleep and be quiet until he wakes up."

"Good idea." Jass said as she took hold of a grocery bag. "I'll help you with the cooking tonight."

"That won't be necessary, Jass." Rosemary assured as she headed for the kitchen. "I think i can cook for four people."

"But you have never cooked for Slam." Jass stated as she entered the kitchen with Rosemary. "He is very stubborn when it comes to how his sandwiches are made."

"Oh...Ok." Rosemary said. "Then I'll let you make his sandwiches and I'll take care of the rest."

Rosemary and Jass then started to cook tonight's dinner. After 30 minutes, the food was nearly done. Rosemary was just about to set the timer attached to the oven when she heard some moans and whimper coming from the living room.

"Oh dear!" Rosemary exclaimed as she headed for the living room. "Jass. look after the meatloaf."

"I will!" Jass called back _"I wonder what's going on."_

Once inside the living room, Rosemary saw that Tails was tossing in his sleep.

"Tails, sweetie. Wake up!" Rosemary called as she shook Tails' shoulder. Tails immediately woke of in a gasp and sat up on the couch. Rosemary sat beside him on the couch.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Rosemary asked as she rubbed Tails' back.

"Yeah, that was one heck of a nightmare." Tails shockingly whispered.

"What was about dear?" Rosemary asked.

Before Tails could answer, the door to the guest room opened and Slam yelled something as he approached the stairs.

"When is dinner ready? I'm starving..." He yelled before he tripped and fell down the stairs. "Yauw! Ow! Hey! Ouch! Umph! Hack! Hey! Ow! Umph!

 **CRASH!**

"Av for SATAN!" Slam screamed in pain in his native tongue. "De forbandede trapper!"

"Oh my gosh Slam!." Tails yelled as he got up from the couch and over to the Hedgehog on the floor, before Tails helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" Slam asked as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"No need to be rude Slam." Rosemary stated. "And to answer your question, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes."

"I like those news." Slam said before he pushed Tails on to the floor.

"Umph!" Tails grunted as he collided with the floor before he got up and was caught by Slam's arm around Tails' neck. Tails struggled to break free. "By the way mom, When is dad gonna come home?"

"I'm sorry sweetie." Rosemary explained. "But your father won't come home until tomorrow evening." Rosemary turned to Slam. "Oh, and Slam?"

"Yeah?" Slam asked

"Please, Let go of Tails." Rosemary said. "He might pass out." Slam let go of Tails.

"Couldn't you be more gentle next time?" Tails asked in a irritated tone.

"Nope." Slam stated.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jass was taking the meatloaf out of the oven, and of course, Slam's sandwiches were prepared ahead of time.

"Dinner is ready!" Jass yelled from the kitchen. A few seconds later, Slam, Tails and Rosemary entered the kitchen. Slam, on the other hand, shoved Tails onto the floor yet again.

"Would you stop that!" Tails yelled.

"Stop what?" Slam teased.

"Pushing me onto the floor all the time!" Tails stated.

"When it get's boring." Slam answered. _"which is never."_ Slam snickered at the thought.

"Slam!" Jass called. "Help me set the table."

"Why?" Slam asked.

"Cause were gonna eat soon!" Jass answered. Slam then grabbed Tails and dragged him along with him.

"C'mon Tails." Slam said as he dragged Tails along the floor. "Your gonna help my sister set up the table."

"She wanted your help!" Tails stated.

"Slam!" Rosemary yelled. "Let go of my son." Slam let Tails go and proceeded to help his sister set up the table.

Rosemary helped up Tails from the floor. "I'll tell Sally to have a talk with Slam tomorrow." Rosemary whispered as she brushed Tails' bangs and fur.

The table was set up and the dinner was ready. Tails, Rosemary, Jass and Slam sat down and started to eat. While eating, they talked about lot's of things, like Tails adventures to Cocoa Island with Bunnie, Antoine and their fight against the battle bird armada. Rosemary had already heard the story while Slam and Jass listened with interest. Slam told Tails and Rosemary about his Slam crater incident.

"What's the Slam crater incident?" Rosemary asked.

"Don't listen to him." Jass warned while Tails perked his head with interest. Slam cleared his throat.

"Well it all started a few weeks ago. I wanted to go parachuting from a crop duster, so i got myself a parachute and went into a crop duster a friend of mine piloted and took off. When i was at the right altitude, i jumped out of the plane and headed straight for the surface. When it was time, i tried to open my parachute, but the cords got stuck so it failed to open. After a few minutes of falling, i landed softly on the ground like a birds feather, of course the impact of my landing created a crater bit enough to fit a whole farm from the Baronies. The day after, i went to the general store with the parachute to get a refund."

Rosemary didn't look convinced at Slam's story while Tails stared at the Hedgehog with wide eyes. Jass rolled her eyes at Tails' shocking expression and turned to face the little Fox.

"Tails." Jass called. Tails turned his head. "Don't believe a thing that guy says."

"Why." Tails asked.

"Cause he is full of crap." Jass stated.

"Don't swear in my house young lady!" Rosemary scolded.

"Sorry Mrs. Prower." Jass apologized while Slam tried to hold in a laugh. Jass glared at her brother.

"What's so funny?" Jass growled.

"You gut flattened!" Slam mocked. "Like that boulder did to you before!"

Slam then broke out into a hysteric laughter and Jass was absolutely fuming. She then took out her whip and glanced over to the two foxes. "Tails, Rosemary, Could you give us two minutes?" She asked in a warning tone. Tails and Rosemary this was gonna get ugly, so without a word they went out of the kitchen.

"Oh Slaaam" Jass called out softly.

"Yes my dear...Gulp!" Slam said before he saw the whip in her hand. "Now, now Jass let's not get to hasty." Slam stepped away from Jass

"Miss Jass!" Rosemary called after the fuming Hedgehog. "If you dare use that thing on anything or so help me I'll..."

"I wouldn't be afraid of her breaking anyting." Slam stated with fear. "It's how precise she is with that..."

Slam never got to finish his sentence as Jass suddenly tangeled her whip around Slam's neck, intending to choke him. Slam struggled to breathe as Tails intervened. Tails and Rosemary hurried into the kitchen.

"For goodness sake Jass let him go!" Tails called. Jass let him go and Slam fell onto the floor dazed. Jass turned to Rosemary.

"I'm sorry for that Mrs. Prower." Jass apologized.

"I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time." Rosemary said.

"I haven't felt this angry since Fiona Fox stole that crystal from me." Jass said

"FIONA FOX!?" Tails shockingly asked. "You know her?"

"She is my most recent rival." Jass answered. How do you know her?"

"Ya' know sis." Slam said. Jass turned her head towards him. "What does she look like? Is she Hot?"

"WHAT!" Tails yelled. "Not you too."

"Calm down sweetie." Rosemary said. Tails cleared his throat.

"She used to be a freedom fighter until she betrayed us and hooked up with Scourge." Tails explained with tears in his eyes. Slam stepped forward.

"Sorry for interrupting this touching moment." Slam said. "But is Fiona a red Fox wearing black leather and a yellow bowtie?"

"Yes." Tails answered. "But, what does that got to do with anything?"

"Because she is the Fox i smuggled off the airfield two days ago." Slam explained. Tails Rosemary and Jass looked shocked at Slam's revelations. Jass puzzled all the pieces together before looking over to her brother.

"Slam." Jass said. "We got a lot to tell Princess Sally."

"We do Jass." Slam said before he slowly turned his head to lock eye contact with the reader, meaning you. "We do."

...

 **Authors note: Wow, what a revelation from the two Hedgehogs, now this goes to show you how life can throw you these unexpected twists and turns. That was Chapter 6 and I'll see you next time where Jass is gonna tell Sally and the Freedom Fighters about her theory.**

 **Wassy96.**


	7. Explanation

_Italics: thoughts and flashbacks_

Underline: Communication

...

Story continues.

(Warning: Swears, Cursing and traumatic childhoods)

...

 **Prowers residence 8:15 (The morning after the last chapter)**

It was a rainy morning in New Mobotropolis, and our two tailed fox, Tails was sleeping soundlessly in his bed. Tails was suddenly woken up by the sound of Slam falling down the stairs. Tails could hear Slam yelling something in his native tongue, and Tails decided that it was time to get out of bed. Tails then put his socks and shoes on, and then made an exit out of his room. Tails went downstairs, and into the kitchen and saw an adult male fox with a blue army uniform and an eyepatch sit by the breakfast table, and his name was Amadeus Prower, Tails father and commander of the Acorn army. Amadeus looked over and saw Tails and smiled.

"Good morning Tails." Amadeus greeted.

"Morning dad!" Tails chirped. He then looked around. "Where's mom?"

"She said, she had something to discuss with Princess Sally." Amadeus answered. "Concerning, Slam and Colorado Jack."

"Oh, ok." Tails responded. "By the way, when did you come home?"

"An hour ago." Amadeus answered. He then looked into the living-room and saw Colorado Jack enter the kitchen. "Good morning Jack."

"Morning Mr. Prower." Colorado Jack greeted. Slam suddenly barged into the kitchen, and pushed his sister onto the floor.

"Your day is saved, cause Slam is Here!" Slam announced. Colorado Jack quickly got up and glared at Slam.

"Last night you pushed Tails twice, and now it's my turn!?" Colorado Jack asked. Slam made a mocking face.

"Hey, i can't help it." Slam answered. "Now, what's for breakfast? Slam is hungry."

"There are leftovers for you in the fridge." Amadeus answered.

"Good to hear." Slam said as he went over to the fridge.

Suddenly, NICOLE materialized into the room. Everybody was shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Gaah! NICOLE!" Tails yelled after his shock. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Tails." NICOLE Apologized. "But Sally wants Slam and Colorado Jack at Freedom HQ in 30 minutes."

"What for?" Colorado Jack asked.

"Tails told her about something you knew." NICOLE answered. Slam glared in Tails' direction.

"Come here Tails." Slam said. "We need to talk about something." He added with a raised fist as he walked towards the little Fox.

"Maybe later, got to go, bye." Tails answered as he quickly leaped out of the front door.

"Oh no you don't!" Slam stated as he leaped after him. Colorado Jack face-palmed at the scene. Amadeus looked angry.

"If he pulls a hair from my sons head..."

"He won't." Colorado Jack assured. "Not if i have anything to say about that." She added before she ran out of the house.

"I got to report back to Princess Sally." NICOLE said before she materialized out of the room, leaving Amadeus alone in the kitchen.

...

 **Marketplace 8:22**

At the market place, we see a female purple-blue Hedgehog with blond hair and wearing a purple dress, and a male roboticized blue hedgehog at a fruit-stall. These are Sonic's parents, Jules and Bernadette. Bernadette was picking up fruit when Jules spoke.

"Bernie. I think we have enough fruit."

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Cause Sonic only eats chilidogs and i don't eat at all." Jules explained.

"I know." Bernadette sighed. "I just want Sonic to eat something else than Chilidogs."

"Maybe you should talk to Sonic about that." Jules said before he heard a yell coming from afar. Jules and Bernadette turned their heads and saw Slam chasing Tails.

While Tails was spinning his namesakes, he turned his head and saw that Slam was getting dangerously close. Slam then yelled.

"Get back here you, you..."

"You what?" Tails teased.

Tails never got the answer as Slam leaped from the ground and tackled the little fox. Slam had Tails locked to the ground, so he couldn't move or get free. Slam held Tails' arms above his head as he glared at the little kid.

"Now." He started. "How much did you tell her?"

Jules started to approach Tails and Slam. Tails answered.

"I just told her that you knew more about your..."

"Hey! You!" Someone yelled at Slam. While holding Tails, Slam saw Jules approach him.

"What do you want?" Slam asked.

"I want you to let go of Tails" Jules answered. Slam tightened his grip on Tails and approached Jules.

"Relax old man." He Assured. "We were just talking." Jules shook his head as he spoke.

"Looks like more than just talking."

"Well if you would excuse us, Tails and i have a meeting to attend to. right Tails?" Slam held a firm grip on Tails. The two-tailed kid began to sweat.

"R-right, let's go." Tails answered nervously. Suddenly, Tails heard someone running towards them. He turned his head and saw Colorado Jack Running towards them. Slam then spoke.

"What took you so long?"

"Do you know how long it took for me to find you?"

"If you could find yourself out of that temple, then finding us would be easy."

"It took me four days to get out of that damn temple, and it would've been great if you didn't..."

"Mention the boulder that ran you flat. Oh man, that was a classic."

While holding on to Tails, Slam broke into a hysteric laughter. Jules glared at Slam while Colorado Jack was absolutely fuming in anger, and Tails was extremely nervous, not that anyone could blame him due to what he saw last night. Colorado Jack took out her whip, and suddenly swung it at Slam, aiming for his neck. The end of her whip wrapped itself around Slam's neck and he started choking. Colorado Jack then snarled.

"Are you done!?" She asked. Slam snickered.

"you gotta admit. that story never get's old...ACK!" Slam didn't get to finish his sentence as he got choked even more.

"ARE YOU DONE NOW!?" Colorado Jack asked angrily. suddenly a shout from the distance interrupted them both.

"Yo! CJ! Hold it."

Colorado Jack, Slam, Jules and Tails turned their heads and saw Sonic Approach them at high speed. Sonic comes to a stop and looked at Colorado Jack who was still strangling Slam.

"CJ, you can let go of him now." Colorado Jack did so and Slam fell to the ground attempting catch his breath. Sonic went over to help Slam off the ground.

"And here i thought you were the god here." Sonic teased as he helped Slam up.

"And here i thought we had a meeting to attend." Slam retorted.

"Don't get started." Colorado Jack threatened. Sonic cleared his throat and spoke.

"Alright everybody, we can't let Sally wait."

And so the four of them went to freedom HQ to meet Sally. Sonic waved goodbye to his parents as he went with the others.

...

 **Meanwhile in Dr. Finitevus lair**

"WHERE IS THAT BITCH AT DOC!" Scourge yelled as he stormed up to Finitevus. The white Echidna turned his head with lack of enthusiasm on his face as he answered.

"As i said, we lost track of her in Westunda and we 'erased' the population so there are no witnesses of the events." Finitevus then looked angry at the green Hedgehog as he continued. "And you allowed two individuals to escape!"

"THEY WOULDN'T HAVE ESCAPED IF YOU DIDNT DRAG ME BACK HERE!" Scourge screamed. "AND I WOULD HAVE THAT OLD FREAK BEATEN..."

"You had no chance of beating him." Finitevus interrupted. Scourge looked puzzled for a second. "I analyzed his fighting style, and your speed wouldn't have coped with his techniques."

"You sure about that!?" Scourge asked and Finitevus nodded

"Positive." Both Scourge and Finitevus heard the rest of the Destructix enter the doctors office. Sgt. Simian spoke

"Lightning has discovered Fionas location." Finitevus snickered.

"Excellent Lightning. Now where is she?"

"She is somewhere in the Norhamer region." Lightning explained

"New Mobotropolis." Finitevus muttered to himself, he then said. "She will try to get the Freedom Fighters Help. Take a warp ring and go to all the surrounding areas of New Mobotropolis, and take out the Freedom Fighters if they get in your way."

"Yes sir!" The Destructix except Scourge saluted.

"Remember Destructix!" Scourge snarled. "Blue is mine." Predator Hawk opened the warp ring and The Destructix and Scourge went through it. When they were gone, Finitevus snickered to himself.

"Ups! I may have forgotten to tell Scourge that his new friend is with the Freedom Fighters as we speak. So if the Freedom Fighters cannot finish them off, then i hope The Destructix do it themselves. HAAAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Inside Freedom HQ 8:45**

Tails and Colorado Jack were waiting outside the meeting room talking while Slam was being interrogated by Sally. Sonic, Sally, Tails and Rotor were the only Freedom Fighters present in Freedom HQ, thought Rotor was not there yet. Antoine and Bunnie decided to take a week off, while Amy was with her friends, Cream and Cheese. Tails then spoke up.

"What do you think Sonic and Sally wanted to speak with Slam about in private?" Tails asked. Colorado Jack answered.

"Maybe the Princess is giving Slam a lecture of a lifetime."

"Do you think she will succeed?"

"Nope." Colorado Jack answered. "Slam is too thickheaded to learn."

"I don't have a thick head."

Both Tails and Colorado Jack Turns to see Slam stand by the doorframe.

"She wants to see us both now Boulder-girl." Slam teased.

"Don't you dare call me that." Colorado Jack hissed as she and Tails went into the meeting room.

Inside the meeting room, Sally was standing by the monitors as she eyed Slam and Colorado Jack. Sally spoke.

"It has come to my attention that you didn't tell us everything you knew." Sally said.

"How was i supposed to know the Vixen i helped hours before the attack was one of your former teamates." Slam explained.

Sonic stepped forward.

"Was it Fiona?" He asked.

"Mini-Fox confirmed that last night." Slam explained. Tails glared at Slam for that nickname. "When she needed my help to escape, she looked like she was in panic."

"And the fact that Scourge attacked less than half a day after can only mean that Fiona is on the run from Scourge." Colorado Jack added.

Sally took a moment to ponder over this. Meanwhile, Sonic walked over to Slam.

"Ok." Sonic Stated. "I want to know." Slam ignored Sonic. Sonic spoke again.

"Hellooo! Are you deaf?"

"No." Slam answered while looking down at sonic. "What is it you want to know?"

"I want to know how you beat Scourge." Sonic explained.

"I did beat him, but i didn't win the fight." Slam explained.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked.

"It means you two will shut up and pay attention to the matters at hand." Sally interrupted. She turned to Colorado Jack. "Do you know Fiona in any way?"

"I do alright. My most recent meeting was two weeks ago when she stole a crystal from me."

"Any details of that crystal?" Sally asked.

"I didn't have the time to study it before Fiona took it." Colorado Jack explained

"She also had to deal with a boulder that plowed over her." Slam teased. Sonic snickered. Colorado Jack then took out her whip and threw it around Slam's neck, again.

"I told you to stop mentioning that boulder!" Colorado Jack hissed.

"Well, you should never have told me about it ACK-!" Slam chocked.

"Okay you two, enough with that!" Sally interrupted. "We got an important task at hand." She turned to Slam. "And if you don't want to share a cell with Geoffrey St. John, you better behave."

"Yes ma'am!" Slam mock saluted. He then looked up. "It's what my papa always said. Both Colorado Jack and Tails face-palmed.

Flashback begins

 _We look up to Slam's Papa before he spoke._

 _"Junior, remember that you go to prison for fraud." Papa said as he took out a hammer "But you get beaten up, cause i feel like it." He then readied to swing the hammer at his son. "Bend over."_

 _He then swung the hammer at his son._

 _ **WHAM!**_

Flashback ends.

 _"WAAAAH!"_ Slam whipped his head back into the moment as he saw a stern look on Sally's face. "What?"

"Slam! we don't have time your fairytales!" Sally said.

"Believe me Sally." Colorado Jack assured the Chipmunk. "Slam's flashback is as real as NICOLE." Colorado Jack realized what she just said and turned to face the hologram of NICOLE. "Sorry about that.

"None taken." NICOLE assured. She turned to Sally. "Sally! a figure is headed towards Freedom HQ in a hurry." Sally went up to the monitor as Roter just entered the room.

"NICOLE can you identify the figure?" Sally asked.

"What have i missed?" Rotor asked.

"Someone is headed towards Freedom HQ Rote." Sonic explained.

"I can confirm that the figure is Fiona and she looks..." NICOLE explained a shocked expression appeared on the Lynx' face.

"NICOLE? What's happening?" Rotor asked.

"Several more figures just appeared and are after Fiona." NICOLE said with fear in her voice.

"The suppression Squad?" Sonic asked.

"No." NICOLE answered. "The Destructix."

"NICOLE!" Sally called. "Call Amy and tell her that we need her here immediately."

"At once, Sally!." NICOLE then disappeared to find Amy. Sally then cleared her throat.

"Freedom Fighters! Let's go help our traitor, and fend of those brutes."

"YEAH!" Sonic, Tails and Rotor cheered before running after Sally outside. Tails the stopped up to look at Slam and Colorado Jack.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Count me in!" Slam stated as he followed Tails outside

"Me to!" Colorado Jack as she tagged with them.

When the Freedom Fighters got outside, they saw Fiona Fox being held down by Sgt. Simian and Scourge right at her face.

"So you think you can just turn traitor eh." Scourge snarled. He then turned to see Sonic and the Freedom Fighters in their fighting stance. Scourge then Snarled at Sonic.

"We have unfinished business blue!"

"Before we get to that." Sonic started. "I think there is someone who has been eager to meet you again."

Just when Sonic said that, Slam came out of Freedom HQ. Scourge looked really angry at the sight of him again and Slam was disgusted to see the green Hedgehog again. Scourge then screamed.

"DESTRUCTIX! ATTACK!"

Without hesitation, The Destructix attacked the Freedom Fighters and the Freedom Fighters proceeded to do the Same.

...

 **Authors Note: Merry Christmas everyone, this is my Christmas gift to every Sonic fan out there, and what to come, is the fact the next chapter is gonna be the last of this story, after that I'm just gonna write One-shots about whatever i can come up with. Well this was chapter 7, and i will see you the 8th and final chapter where Our heroes (and Slam) takes on the Destructix and Fiona's fate is determined.**

 **Wassy96.**


	8. FF's vs the Destructix

_Italics: Thoughts and flashbacks_

Underline: Communication

...

Story continues.

(Warning: Swearing and violence)

...

 **Outside Freedom HQ 9:05 (Takes off after previous chapter)**

"DESTRUCTIX ATTACK!" Scourge screamed at the top of his lungs and the Destructix attacked without hesitation. The Freedom Fighters responded with their own attack. Sally went to combat Flying Frog while Tails took on Predator Hawk. Before Sgt. Simian joined the fighting, he knocked Fiona unconscious and went over to Fight Slam and Rotor, who was in his nanite suit, while Colorado Jack fought against Lightning Lynx. Finally, Scourge did not hesitate to attack Sonic with a spin-dash.

"I'm gonna stomp you blue boy!" Scourge threatened before he deflected a spin-dash from Sonic. "And when I'm done with you! I'm gonna pummel your new friend!"

Sonic then tried to punch Scourge's face, but Scourge dodged out of the way and kicked Sonic in the back, sending Sonic face first into the ground. Sonic immediately got up and spin-dashed Scourge's face and the green Hedgehog fell on the ground after the impact. Scourge then got up and the two Hedgehogs started attacking each other with punches and kicks to their bodies until Scourge kicked Sonic in the Crotch. Sonic stumbled to the ground in pain.

Meanwhile, Rotor and Slam were fighting Simian and they almost had him beaten. Rotor saw what Scourge did to Sonic and turned to Slam.

"Slam!" Rotor called. "Go over and help Sonic!"

"What about you?" Slam called back.

"I'll deal with the Sergeant here!" Rotor responded. Slam nodded and went over to help Sonic. Rotor turned his attention to Simian. "Now it's just you and me."

"You made a big mistake by challenging me alone, Walrus." Sgt. Simian responded. "You should have kept your friend here." Rotor got into his fighting stance.

"Less talk more fighting!" With that said, Rotor and Simian engaged each other. Above the two, Tails and Predator Hawk were exchanging punches and kicks. Hawk tried to claw Tails, but the Two-tailed Fox evaded the attack. Tails turned and saw that Colorado Jack had knocked out Lightning Lynx for a moment.

"Way to go CJ!" Tails cheered. Predator Hawk saw that Tails was distracted and seized the opportunity to ambush him. Colorado Jack saw what was happening and warned Tails.

"Tails! Behind you!" Tails turned his head, but it was to late, Predator Hawk had already grabbed Tails and crashed him into Colorado Jack, knocking them both out. Predator Hawk let out a screech of triumph before he took off and flew right at Rotor. Rotor on the other hand, was to busy with Sgt. Simian to notice that Hawk was flying straight at him. Hawk tore Rotor's nanite suit apart with his claws. When Rotor's suit was ruined, Sgt. Simian delivered a hard punch into Rotor's gut, sending Rotor crashing into the ground, knocking him out, Simian went over to fight Slam. Meanwhile, Sally was fighting Flying Frog, and they were exchanging punches and kicks. Frog attacked Sally with his tongue, but Sally saw it coming and ducked out of the way and then kicked him in his guts and send an elbow onto his head, knocking him onto the ground.

"Should have stuck to the circus, flying Freak." Sally said. Flying Frog got up and went for a punch on Sally's jaw, but Sally dodged that and kicked him the chin, knocking him out. Sally used her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead, then turned around to see that both Rotor and Colorado Jack had been knocked out. Tails on the other hand had just woken up from the blow he suffered.

"Ugh. What happened?" Tails groaned as he saw Sally approach him.

"You okay Tails?" Sally asked. Tails wiped his forehead in pain.

"I'm fine Sally." Tails anwered, he then turned his head and saw rotor had been knocked out. "I'd better get Rotor to safety."

"And Amy is on her way to help us." Sally said. "I'm gonna see if i can get any life into Colorado Jack."

"You do that, Sally." Tails Said. "Good luck!"

With that, Tails and Sally went on to do their job, Tails went over to help Rotor and Sally engaged Predator Hawk in a fight.

"Hey bird brain!" Sally yelled as Hawk turned his head. "Let's settle this one on one!"

Predator hawk leaped into the air and with a screech, he attacked Sally and they engaged in a fight.

not far away, Scourge had Sonic in his mercy and was about to end his arch enemy.

"Any last words blue?" Scourge laughed. Sonic then saw what was behind the green Hedgehog and smiled.

"Yeah, could you please turn around and say ow!" Sonic answered.

Scourge had a weird look on his face as he turned around, only for him to see Slam the Hedgehog smirk at him. Slam then delivered a hard punch onto the skull of Scourge, sending him crashing into the ground, leaving him dazed. Sonic the got up and came over to Slam.

"Man!" Sonic whistled. "He's gonna fell that in the morning."

"Good for him!" Slam grunted. "He never was gonna beat..."

 **BAM!**

Scourge had just recovered from the punch, and spin-dashed Slam into the ground, leaving the brown Hedgehog to groan in pain. Scourge then got ready to fight Sonic. Scourge tried to punch Sonic in the head, but Sonic dodged the punch and sweeped Scourge's legs, tripping him. Scourge immediately got up and tried to spin-dash Sonic in the head, but Sonic countered him with his own spin-dash. Sonic then took off into the Great waste to resume their fight.

Slam had just recovered from Scourge's spin-dash when two huge arms surrounded him in a bone crushing embrace by Sgt. Simian. Slam could feel the bones in his body almost break when Simian Crushed him against his chest.

"NNNRRGGHHH!" Slam groaned in pain. Simian smirked.

"No one is gonna save you now..."

 **PIKO!**

Simian let go of Slam as he flew up into the air by Amy's hammer. Simian was knocked out by the impact of the Piko hammer as he landed on the ground. Slam then went over to Amy.

"Damn!" Slam breathed. "That hammer sure does serious damage!"

"It sure does." Amy said. Amy turned her head and saw Sally was in trouble, she then turned to Slam. "We have got to help Sally."

"Right!" Slam said as he sprinted towards Predator Hawk, who was fighting Sally, and winning. When Slam got there he leaped up towards Hawk, and punched him, leaving Hawk dazed and allowed Slam to use his signature move The Slam dunk*. That knocked Predator Hawk out cold.

 **(AN) *check my profile to read more about his Signature moves.**

Slam went over to help Sally up from her knees. Sally turned to Slam just as Amy caught up.

"Thanks for the save Slam." Sally said.

"You are welcome." Slam answered.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked.

"With Scourge, i think." Slam again answered. As he said Tails and Colorado Jack joined them.

"How many are down!" Tails asked.

"Sgt. Simian and Predator hawk are out for the moment." Sally Answered. "And so are Lightning Lynx and Flying Frog."

"Guess again, Princess!" A voice came. Slam and Tails were knocked out from behind by Lightning and Frog. Sally, Amy and Colorado Jack turned and saw Both Lightning Lynx and Flying frog had recovered from their knockouts. Sally, Amy and Colorado Jack then proceeded to fight the two destructix members.

Not far away, Fiona Fox had just recovered from her knockout. She looked around and saw that Simian and Hawk were both unconscious. When she saw Tails and Slam have been knocked out, she immediately got up and went over to the boys. She knelled down next to Tails and cupped his cheeks and softly slapped him to wake him up.

"Tails!" Fiona called. "Wake up!"

Tails groaned in pain as he struggled to wake up. He then opened his eyes and saw Fiona and immediately swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Tails hissed as he jumped up to glare at Fiona.

"Look Tails!" Fiona explained. I will put everything on the table just for you when this is over!"

"You promise?" Tails asked. Fiona smirked at the two-tailed Fox.

"I promise. But now, we should wake up your friend." Fiona went over to wake up Slam. She tried to slap his cheek like she did with Tails, but it didn't work.

"You're gonna have to kick him, its the only way to wake him up." Tails explained.

"Are you crazy!?" Fiona asked Tails with fear in her voice. "He's gonna kill me."

"No he's not." Tails assured. "He's just gonna bore you with stories on how his Papa used to beat him to sleep."

"well, that not going to make me fell better." Fiona replied.

Fiona then went over to Slam and readied herself. She swung her right leg as hard as she could into Slam's ribs.

 **WHAM!**

"OOOWWWWW!" Slam hollered in pain. He then jumped up and glared at Tails and Fiona. "Allright, who did that."

Fiona went over to Slam and said. "Look, i forgot to thank you for getting out of that town, but right now we need to wrap up this fight."

"Right!" Slam stated. "Fiona! Tails! You two go over and help the ladies and i will go look for Sonic and Scourge in the Great waste." With that, Tails and Fiona went over to help the others in fighting the two Destructix members.

Meanwhile, Slam Sprinted towards The Great waste to help Sonic fight Scourge. When he got there, he could se that both Hedgehogs were tearing this desolate place further apart, if that was even possible. Slam put those thoughts aside and went over to assist Sonic in beating Scourge. Sonic and Scourge seized fighting as they saw Slam approach them. Scourge glared at him.

"Well, well, well." Scourge started. "Look who finally decided to join in."

"If it isn't the Fresh Prince of Moebius." Slam mocked. Scourge's eyes twitched in anger at that statement.

The green Hedgehog suddenly spin-dashed Slam, but Slam sidestepped and grabbed Scourge by his jacket and held him by the neck and chest so he couldn't get free. Slam then turned Scourge around so that both he and Slam were facing Sonic.

"Sonic!" Slam called. "Use your spin-dash!"

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked uncertain.

"JUST DO IT!" Slam Yelled. "I can't hold him much longer!"

Without hesitation, Sonic spin-dashed Scourge while Slam was still holding him. Slam let go of the dazed Scourge and punched him hard in the guts witch send Scourge tumbling forward. Slam saw his opportunity and put Scourge between his legs and held Scourge's sides. Slam then hoisted up Scourge so he was sitting on Slam's shoulders, with Scourge's front facing Slam.

"Now let's see how you handle The Last Ride!*" Slam said as he proceeded to lift Scourge up by his back and slamming him into the ground with a loud crunch, knocking the green Hedgehog out. Sonic was impressed by this move.

"Nice move, Slam!" Sonic said. Slam then lifted Scourge onto his shoulder and headed towards the others, along with Sonic.

Meanwhile with the others, Sally, Tails and Amy were fighting Lightning Lynx and were doing pretty well. The three Freedom Fighters had him on one knee until he leaped into the air and kicked Amy, knocking her onto the ground. Lightning then proceeded to fight Sally and Tails by trying to kick Tails, but he was suddenly stopped by a whip that wrapped itself around Lightning's torso. Sally turned to see that Colorado Jack and Fiona had already knocked out Flying Frog. Tails leaped up and punched Lightning in the jaw, knocking him out cold. With all Destructix members defeated, the Freedom Fighters then assembled the villains into one pile and celebrated their victory. A few minutes later, Sonic and Slam appeared with Scourge still unconscious on Slam's shoulders.

Meanwhile in Castle Acorn, Elias was sitting in his office doing some paper works. Suddenly, NICOLE appeared in front of the King and spoke.

"Your majesty! She is here."

Elias smiled. "Very good NICOLE." He then added. "Let's go greet her shall we?"

And with that, Elias and NICOLE left the King's office to meet his mysterious contact.

Back with our heroes, Slam was just about to put Scourge down with the Destructix until he woke up and kicked Slam in the head. Scourge then turned to Sonic.

"This isn't over, Sonic" He then turned to Fiona. "And you haven't seen the last of me."

Before anyone had the chance to do something, Scourge opened a Warp ring and leaped through it. Simian was awake and witnessed the whole thing and to tell, he was fuming that his boss left his team behind. The Freedom Fighters went over to the Destructix and got ready in case another fight was to break. Sgt. Simian stood up and faced his team.

"Destructix!" Simian said. "Stand down!" The team did so as Simian faced Sally.

"There is no outcome where we will prevail." Simian stated, which surprised Sally. "We surrender." The Chipmunk cleared her throat.

"Team Destructix! You are under arrest for crimes committed against the Republic of Acorn, and you will be detained in the detention center!"

"I will take it from here Sally!" A voice called. Everyone, including the Destructix turned to see King Elias and some royal guards approach the Freedom Fighters. He turned to the guards, and told them to haul the Destructix away. The king then approached Sally.

"Elias, what are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"I came here to speak to my secret agent." Elias answered as he turned to Fiona. "Well Fiona, your days as a secret agent are over and after reviewing everything with the council, we will grant you full amnesty for your previous crimes, and with Sally's permission, you may rejoin the Freedom Fighters." Fiona bowed.

"Thank you, your majesty." Fiona said. Tails turned to Sonic.

"Did you know Fiona was a secret agent for the King?" Tails asked

"I had no idea." Sonic answered. Elias continued.

"Alright everyone!" Elias called. "Let's head for Freedom HQ!"

And with that, everyone headed towards Freedom HQ.

...

 **Freedom HQ 11:15**

Inside the conference room, Fiona was about to explain the reason for why she came. Sally was sitting next to Elias, while Sonic was sitting next to the newly recovered Rotor. Amy sat next to Tails and Slam sat next to Colorado Jack. They all sat and waited for Fiona to start. Fiona then spoke.

"I came here to warn you about a despicable plan that Dr. Finitevus came up with."

"What was this plan about Fiona?" Sally questioned.

"Not long ago, Finitevus had just a new element of power that originates from the underground of Mobius itself." Fiona explained.

"And what is this new element called?" Elias questioned.

"The Power Crystals." Fiona answered. "And according to Finitevus, there are twenty five of them scattered across Mobius." Fiona then pulled something out her fanny pack. It was a Power Crystal. "And i got one here!"

"So that leaves twenty four!" Sonic said.

"Wait a minute." Colorado Jack said. "That's the crystal you stole from me." Elias cleared his throat.

"So, Fiona, what does Dr. Finitevus plan to use these Power Crystals for?"

"He plans to use them to create a ray that will turn all of Mobius into his mindless slaves." Fiona explained. Sonic then stood up.

"Then we are wasting time on this meeting!" Sonic said. "We should be out there lookin' for these crystals!"

"Easy Sonic." Sally assured. "We will, but we need a good plan for this."

"I agree." Elias stated. he then looked towards Slam and Colorado Jack. "That's why we need all the help we can get." Slam looked dumbfounded.

"Why are you looking at me?" Slam asked as he whipped out his arms and accidentally hit Tails on the nose. Tails was holding his nose as he glared at Slam.

"Why did you hit me!?"

"Hey, you could've just moved out of the way!" Slam answered.

"Alright enough the two of you." Sally yelled. she then turned to Slam and Colorado Jack. "You two really helped out today, and were gonna need your help to find these crystals before Finitevus does, and you two showed the courage, bravery and friendship worthy of a Freedom Fighters. So I'm going to ask you once. Do you want to be Freedom Fighters?"

Slam and Colorado Jack were shocked to hear this offer, the two Hedgehogs huddled themselves together to discuss the matter. Finally, Colorado Jack went up to Sally.

"Princess Sally." Colorado Jack started. "We would be honored to join you."

"Then Slam the Hedgehog and Colorado Jack the Hedgehog, you are hereby from this day, members of the Freedom Fighters!"

Everyone in Freedom HQ excluding Tails and Fiona were cheering on their new members. Elias then spoke

"Alright everyone! I'm gonna head back to Castle Acorn to finish my work, and Slam!"

"Yes?" Slam answered.

"Your first job as a Freedom Fighter will be to escort me back to my Castle."

"Of course, your majesty." Slam bowed as he followed the king out of Freedom HQ. Sally cleared her throat.

"Everyone! You are dismissed!" Sally said. "This meeting is adjourned!" She turned her attention to Fiona and added. "Fiona! I'll deal with you in a moment."

Everyone except for Sally and Fiona cleared out of the conference room. Sally then approached Fiona.

"Sally i..." Fiona stated but was cut off by Sally.

"Fiona, I'm willing to let you back into the Team." Sally started. Fiona was shocked at this statement and was about to speak but was silenced by Sally. "But, there is still one thing you need to do."

"And that would be..?" Fiona asked.

"I want you to apologize to Tails." Sally explained.

"But, what if he doesn't want to speak to me!" Fiona asked.

"I'll talk to him first." Sally assured. "He'll listen to me."

"Hey um Sally?" Fiona asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for taking me in."

"No! Thank you for everything you have done, Fiona." Sally paused and smiled. "You better get going."

"But, what about the people in New Mobotropolis?" Fiona asked frantically. "Wont they assault me as soon i set foot in the city."

"NICOLE's nanites will protect you any harm, and the people will know the full story this afternoon."

"That's good to hear." Fiona said as she left for New Mobotropolis. Sally turned on her handheld and NICOLE appeared.

"NICOLE." Sally started. "Have you arranged the living conditions for our new recruits? All three of them."

"That i have Princess Sally." NICOLE confirmed.

"Good job NICOLE." Sally said as she looked towards the exit of Freedom HQ.

...

 **King Fredrick Airfield 14:22**

Tails with T-Pup was currently making adjustments to the Tornado. A shadow approached the two-tailed fox from behind. Tails turned his head saw Fiona standing at the entrance wearing her old orange jumpsuit. Fiona spoke up.

"Hey Tails." Fiona waved nervously. T-Pup growled at her, but Tails stopped him. Tails crossed his arms looked at Fiona.

"Why are you here?" Tails asked. Fiona walked up to Tails.

"I came here to apologize, Tails." Fiona answered. "I want to say that I'm sorry for what i did to you." Tails looked towards the ground.

"I want to know." Tails struggled to say. "I want to know why you left?"

"I needed to blow off some steam, and the King saw an opportunity in this and made me his double agent." Fiona explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Tails asked with teary eyes.

"If i did." Fiona started. "My cover would've most likely been blown, and i was sworn into secrecy"

"And there is another thing." Tails whimpered. "Why did you slap me!?" Fiona frowned at this question.

"That is the one thing i regret most of all." Fiona said sadly as she knelt down to Tails' height. Fiona then cupped Tails' head by his cheeks. "Tails, can you ever forgive me for what i did to you?"

Tails only stared with teary eyes at the Vixen who broke his heart. then all of a sudden, the dam burst and Tails started to cry hysterically as he leaped into Fiona's embrace.

"Whoa! Whoa! Tails!" Fiona said to the broken down kid.

"Fiona 'Hiccup!' i...i 'Hiccup!' i missed you so much! Waaaahh!" Tails cried

"Oh, Tails you poor kid." Fiona said. T-Pup came over to Fiona and nuzzled her leg.

"I 'Sniff, sniff' i forgive you." Tails said as he recovered from his crying. Fiona smiled and hugged Tails even tighter.

"Oh! Thank you Tails!" Fiona squealed as she kissed him on his right cheek where she slapped him some time ago. After a few minutes of hugging Tails and Fiona let go. Tails then spoke up.

"Fiona?"

"Yes Tails?"

"I know that a romantic relationship between us will never work, so i have another idea."

"Which is?"

"how about we had a kind of sibling relationship where we are there for each other, without getting romantic in any way?"

Fiona pondered over Tails offer. A smile appeared on her face, she liked the idea of having a little brother figure a lot.

"It's a deal." Fiona said as she gave Tails a noogie. Tails laughed.

"Wanna grab a bite at Uncle Chuck's sis?" Tails offered.

"I would love that little bro." Fiona answered, as they walked towards Chuck's diner.

A safe distance away, Sonic and Sally were watching everything unfold. Sonic spoke.

"Looks like that went well." Sonic said.

"I agree." Sally agreed. "Wanna have something to eat at Chuck's diner?"

"Sounds good." Sonic answered. "But first."

Sonic then pulled Sally close to him and kissed her on the lips. the kiss lasted for what felt like five minutes before they broke apart and stared into each others eyes. Sally giggled as she and Sonic while holding hands left for Uncle Chuck's diner

...

 **THE END**

...

 **Authors Note: what an ending of a story that took me eighteen months to write. Anyways a cute reunion between Tails and Fiona who will start their sibling relationship from here on, and now that Slam and Colorado Jack ended up as Freedom Fighters, they will now go on adventures that you readers could determine what will be about. This was New Recruits. i hope you enjoyed reading it as i have writing it, until then I'm Wassy96 and I'll see you in my next story.**

 **Wassy96.**


End file.
